1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a tool for helping people escaping from a vehicle while emergency.
2. Description of the Related Art
While a car accident happens, driver and passengers have to release the seat belts and open the doors for escape from the car. If the car has serious damage, the seat belts might jam and the door might be unable to be opened such that people in the car cannot escape.
FIG. 7 shows a conventional emergency escape tool 70 having a hammer 71 on a handle of which a clipper 72 is detachably mounted. While the doors are unable to open, people break the windows by the hammer 71 and cut the seat belt off by the clipper 72.
FIG. 8 shows another conventional tool, which has a hammer 81, a cutting device 82, a whistle 83, a sticking device 84 and a lighting device 85. Such tool has several functions to be operated by people but still has a problem that the cutting device 82 is easily damaged when people hammer the windows by the hammer 81.
People grip the aforesaid tools in the way of gripping a hammer such that people have to swing the forearm for a large distance to break the window. But there is not enough space in the car for a sufficient swing of the hammer.